Love Song, Between Us
by Yuki Tsukushi
Summary: Kumpulan cerita oneshot Gaara dan Ino, dengan songfic di tiap chapternya/Chapter 1, Kenapa pemuda Sabaku lebih memilih kunoichi Konoha dibanding gadis Suna/Songfic 'What Makes You Different'/Mind to read and review?


Hai, minna! Sebulan lebih ga ktemu, rindukah kalian pdaku? *dijitak..

Ehm… ehm… gomen, Yuki publish fict bru lg, fict2 yg lain bkalan nyusul kok, Sueerrr.. Fict ini hadiah dr Yuki buat readers ato gaaino lovers. Apalagi bagi yg uda ngasi ucpan ultah mggu lalu diFb, thanks bnget. Moga readers suka!

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**~Love song, Between Us~**

Songfic** "What makes you Different" **by Backstreet Boys

**.**

**Semi Canon, Gaje, OOC, Don't like Don't Read!**

**.**

~Yonde Kudasai~

**.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya _Kazekage-sama_?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku ingin kau sebut namaku," balasnya. Sedang wanita di dekatnya mengulum senyum mendengar penuturan pria yang memasang muka datar.

"Apa yang kau suka dariku Sabaku-sama?" Kazekage sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, menoleh dan menatap lurus sepasang iris yang indah bak kilau samudera. Wanita ini mengerti tatapan yang diperuntukkan buatnya. Layaknya mengerti apa yang akan diutarakannya dengan melihat sorotan iris _turquoise_ itu.

"Anda sebelumnya mengatakan ingin disebut dengan nama 'kan. Bukannya _Sabaku_ itu nama anda, _Kazekage-sama_," ucapnya lagi namun dengan lirikan yang sedikit menggoda pemuda bertato 'Ai' ini.

"Cukup Ino. Aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan Gaara."

"Baiklah, Gaara. Gaara-_sama,_ iya kan?"

"Jangan mempermainkan aku Ino. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika berani melawan pemimpin Suna," ucapnya dengan masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Heh, aku tak takut kepadamu." Sang Kage sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk lengkungan yang belum cukup dikatakan sedang tersenyum. Dan ia pun mendekat, kemudian menatapnya lekat, mengamati sepasang benda yang sangat disukai dari wanita yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apakah kau tak puas dengan hal yang aku utarakan saat itu?" tanyanya masih tak beranjak menatap aquamarine yang tengah tertimpa cahaya purnama.

"Aku ingin alasan kenapa jadinya seperti itu."

"Apa itu memerlukan alasan? Sepertinya itu tak butuh," ujarnya.

"Ayolah! Hei, jangan berbalik!" larangnya dengan mencegah lengannya agar tak memunggungi dirinya. Sehingga pria bertato kanji ini tak jadi menghindar, dan memandang kembali raut wajahnya yang kini memelas.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku memilihmu?" Yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan. Dan lelaki yang memimpin desa ini memandangnya, menatap secara intens sepasang _aquamarine_-nya seperti memberikan isyarat, menunggu suatu jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang tak pernah ditanggapi oleh Sabaku bungsu ini.

Dia belum menjawab, masih memandang wajah jelita ini yang tertangkap pada _turquoise_-nya. Membuatnya terpaku, membuat pikirannya terbuang saat dimana dirinya mulai mengenal pemilik rambut pirang ini.

.

**美しい雪**

.

**Flashback**

"Gaara, kunoichi yang diutus oleh Hokage sudah datang," ungkap pria berambut coklat yang memiliki riasan di wajahnya, "dia sudah ada di depanmu."

Pemuda yang sejak dari tenggelam dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya tak menyadari ternyata ada chakra lain memasuki ruangannya, menganggap hanya pria ini─selaku kakaknya─yang datang menemuinya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat sosok kunoichi dari Konoha yang dibalut pakaian berwarna ungu dengan gaya yang modern─memperlihatkan bagian tubuhnya yang ramping─berdiri di depannya. Sedang sang objek membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengulas senyum.

Belum ada lontaran yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pengendali pasir ini. Dia masih mengamati sosok gadis yang diutus dari Rokudaime, hokage keenam sekaligus sahabatnya. Melihat postur tubuhnya yang bagus, memiliki rambut panjang dengan sentuhan gaya _ponytail_. Memberi kesan bahwa di depannya ini adalah gadis yang pesolek. Lebih memikirkan penampilan dibanding memperhatikan orang lain. Membuat dirinya akan ragu terhadap wanita yang sedang menatapnya jua. Tak yakin, ia mampu membantu penduduk desanya yang sedang sakit karena penyakit yang mewabah. Semacam demam yang susah disembuhkan, karena sampai sekarang obat penawar yang dibuat oleh beberapa ninja medis di desa ini, belum berhasil menyembuhkan masyarakat setempat, sehingga ia meminta bantuan kepada Hokage untuk mengirimkan ninja yang ahli dalam pengobatan.

Awalnya, dia mengira bahwa murid dari Godaime, teman setim dari sahabatnya yang akan datang. Kunoichi yang memiliki warna rambut yang unik, senada dengan bunga musim semi. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Apalagi dia tidak mengenalnya. Walau ia pernah melihat sosok ini saat ujian chunin. Tapi kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.

"Kau ninja medis?"

"Iya Kazekage-sama. Sebenarnya Sakura Haruno yang seharusnya ada di sini. Tapi karena ada pasien dia tangani mempunyai kondisi yang parah, sehingga Hokage memintaku untuk menggantikannya datang ke sini.

"Begitu. Apa kau sama hebatnya dengan Sakura?"

"Hah?" Ino terkejut. Dia tidak suka mendengar perkataan pemimpin Suna ini terlihat dari raut mukanya yang berubah, mengerutkan kening, menandakan ia sedang kesal. Yah, dia tidak suka dibandingkan oleh orang lain. Walaupun dia menyadari jika dirinya masih di bawah level sahabatnya dalam hal pengobatan. Namun gadis berambut pirang ini selalu berusaha keras untuk menandinginya.

"Hmm… mungkin aku tak sehebat dia, Gaara-sama. Tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku menolong penduduk Suna," ucapnya mantap tanpa ada keraguan.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau bisa membuktikannya. Namamu?"

"Yamanaka Ino. _Hajimemashite_ Gaara-sama," katanya sedikit membungkukkan badan.

.

_You don't run with the crowd  
>You go your own way<br>You don't play after dark  
>You light up my day<br>Got your own kind of style  
>That set you apart<br>Baby that why you capture my heart_

_._

Sudah beberapa hari gadis Yamanaka ini selalu sibuk meramu obat-obatan. Meracik beberapa jenis tanaman herbal yang dia ambil dari apotek hidup atau semacam taman yang ditanami tumbuh-tumbuhan yang sangat berkhasiat mengobati berbagai penyakit, sangat dekat dari rumah sakit ini. Tentunya setelah mendapat ijin dari sang Kazekage, karena tempatnya sangat dijaga, tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sana. Saat Ino berada di sana, keterkejutannya sangat terbias pada wajahnya. Tak menyangka lahan seperti Suna memiliki tempat yang khusus untuk memelihara tanaman seperti itu, bisa tumbuh di tempat gersang. Ada tanaman yang ia ketahui, yang sering dijumpai di Konoha dan ada beberapa yang tak dikenalinya. Namun perpustakaan Suna yang begitu lengkap dalam hal tumbuhan herbal, mampu memberikannya informasi, dan semakin membuatnya semangat untuk menyembuhkan penduduk setempat.

"Kau seharusnya pulang Yamanaka-san!" Suara teguran mengejutkannya. Dia sangat mengenali siapa yang berkata untuk menyuruhnya pulang. Sehingga gadis ini menoleh, melihat pemuda yang berdiri di pintu masuk sedang melihatnya juga.

"Gaara-sama, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu. Setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu." Ino kaget mendengarnya, namun ia tak ingin bertanya karena wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat letih. Sang kage duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat Ino berdiri mengerjakan ramuannya. Terlihat gadis ini sedikit kikuk, karena Gaara memperhatikannya. Namun lama kelamaan ia mampu mengatasinya, menganggap sang Kage ini ingin melihat cara ia bekerja dan untuk membuktikan perkataannya tempo hari bahwa ia serius menolong warga desa ini.

Pemuda pengendali pasir ini tengah mengawasi gadis muda yang tampak sangat serius mengerjakan pekerjaan membuat obat untuk penduduknya. Mengawasi gerak-gerik _kunoichi_ ini. Sepertinya tanggapan soal wanita ini yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri, mulai memudar. Karena keringat yang muncul dipermukaan wajah Ino ditambah rambutnya yang sehelai terlepas dari ikatannya, tak mampu mengganggu konsentrasi yang tengah dia kerjakan. Yah, sekilas keseriusan dan kegigihan gadis ini mampu membuat sang Kage terpaku memandangnya.

.

_I know sometimes you feel  
>Like you don't fit in<br>And this world doesn't know  
>What you have within<br>When I look at you  
>I see something rare<br>A rose can grow anywhere  
>And there is no one I know that can compare<em>

.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri desa ini. Keduanya sama-sama pulang dikarenakan Ino tinggal di kediaman Sabaku selagi berada di Suna. Keduanya tak menyadari banyak sepasang mata melihatnya. Yah, suatu pemandangan yang mungkin sangat jarang dilihat karena pemimpin desa ini terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin, sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis. Apalagi di malam-malam seperti ini.

"Eh, Gaara-sama apa di sini ada semacam pasar malam?" tanyanya ketika melihat keramaian yang tak jauh dari pandangannya.

"Yah."

"Kalau begitu kita singgah dulu yah, Gaara-sama!" serunya tanpa bertanya dulu apakah pemuda ini mau apa tidak menerima ajakannya. Dan wajahnya sedikit terkejut, ketika gadis Yamanaka ini, menyentuh jemari dan menariknya menuju keramaian itu. Mungkin karena saking senangnya melihat acara itu sehingga wanita ini tak sengaja menarik pemuda yang sangat disegani karena seorang pemimpin desa. Namun lucunya pria ini tak berkeinginan untuk melepasnya, hanya menuruti dirinya akan dibawa kemana oleh gadis Konoha ini. Ini hal pertama kalinya dirinya menyentuh wanita, eh ralat dirinya yang disentuh oleh seorang gadis. Dia tak pernah dekat seperti ini dengan seorang wanita selain dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Wahh… sangat ramai yah, Gaara-sama!" Ino tersenyum sembari memandang Gaara dengan mata yang berbinar, tak menampik pria ini termangu melihat sepasang iris itu sangat dekat dengannya. Buru-buru Ino membuang muka, ketika menyadari sang Kage ini menatapnya intens. Dan keanehan baru dirasakannya, saat tangannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

"Eh, maaf Gaara-sama," kata Ino sedikit membungkukkan badan, setelah melepas genggamannya.

"…" Dia tak menanggapi ucapan Ino, hanya bergeming melihat semacam atraksi yang dilakukan salah satu penduduk desa memamerkan dirinya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya. Semua takjub dan bertepuk tangan melihat orang itu sangat kebal karena tusukan benda-benda tajam tak melukainya.

Warga Suna sangat bergembira saat ini, terlihat dari keceriaan mereka yang terlukis dari wajahnya. Banyak yang berdagang pakaian, barang-barang antik dan aksesoris. Tak lupa kedai-kedai makanan hampir penuh. Gaara melihat beberapa bawahannya yaitu para ninja berada di tempat ini, untuk menjaga dan mengantisipasi agar acara ini bisa berlangsung dengan aman.

Kedua sosok ini setelah menghabiskan waktu sebentar untuk melihat-lihat dan akhirnya pulang. Namun langkah gadis berambut pirang ini terhenti saat melihat sosok kecil tengah menangis, sehingga ia pun mendekatinya, sementara Gaara sedikit heran melihat Ino yang berubah arah.

"Kenapa kau menangis adik manis?" Ino berjongkok, melihat pemuda kecil ini yang berumur sekitar 3 tahun, tengah terisak.

"Hiks…Kaa-san… hiks…" Anak kecil ini masih menangis, walau dia sedang dihibur oleh Ino.  
>"Sepertinya anak ini terpisah oleh ibunya, Gaara-sama. Kita harus mencarinya," ujarnya saat ia menggendong bocah ini. Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala. Akhirnya mereka berusaha mencari ibu dari anak ini. Terlihat, Ino sangat khawatir karena anak ini belum berhenti menangis. Tapi lama kelamaan dia berhasil menenangkannya, dengan mengusap punggungnya, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang mampu menghiburnya, dan memberikan mimik yang lucu sehingga anak kecil ini mau tak mau ikut tertawa.<p>

Pemuda Sabaku ini melihat Ino lewat ekor matanya. Melihat keceriaan yang dia dtampilkan, membuatnya dirinya ikut senang melihatnya. Tanpa disadari, gadis ini mampu menarik perhatian pemuda-mantan _jinchuuriki_ ini.

"_Kaa-san_!" seru bocah ini.

"Shiro-chan, syukurlah aku bisa menemukanmu." Ino dan Gaara menghentikan langkahnya ketika anaknya ini berteriak memanggil ibunya. Dan seketika Ino menyerahkan anak ini pada ibunya. Ucapan terima kasih pun terucap kepada Ino, terlebih dengan Gaara yang sangat dikenal di desa ini.

Keduanya melanjutkan untuk pulang. Selama dalam perjalanan Ino tak henti-hentinya mengajak ngobrol pemuda berambut merah bata ini, walau Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan perkataannya yang 'khas' namun dia tak bosan untuk mendengarkan ocehannya.

.

**美しい雪**

.

Tak terasa, sudah sebulan lebih Ino berada di Suna. Obat yang telah dibuatnya berhasil menyembuhkan penduduk desa ini. Awalnya ia sempat bosan berada di tempat yang lahannya sangat kering ini, karena suasananya yang begitu berbeda dengan desa asalnya. Namun kelamaan, karena dia mampu beradaptasi sehingga cepat berbaur dengan sesamanya. Apalagi ia mulai dekat dengan saudara dari sang Kazekage, yaitu _Temari_ dan _Kankuro. _Sedangkan dengan Gaara, dia kurang yakin apa bisa dikatakan dekat. Karena sang Kage itu selalu berbicara dengannya seperlunya saja, tapi ia selalu merasa pria bertato 'Ai' itu sering memandangnya.

Ada rasa tak ingin untuk kembali ke Konoha walaupun dia sangat merindukan desanya, apalagi tugasnya telah selesai. Entah apa yang membuatnya belum siap untuk pulang.

Di depan kediaman Sabaku, terlihat wanita berambut pirang sedang menyiram bunga. Bibit bunga yang ia tanam beberapa hari yang lalu mulai tumbuh subur. Tak hanya kaktus saja yang memang cocok pada lahan pasir ini yang tumbuh di beberapa pot. Namun beberapa bunga lainnya seperti mawar, kamboja dan bunga lainnya. Karena bantuan dari buku perpustakaan, ia menemukan informasi kalau bunga yang biasanya hidup di lahan yang kadar airnya cukup, bisa tumbuh di lahan pasir seperti ini dengan menyuntikkan semacam formula pada tanah yang akan di Tanami.

"Kau sangat menyukai bunga, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Gaara ketika mendekati gadis ini yang sedang menyirami bunga. Tanpa bertanya, ia sudah tahu bahwa wanita memang sangat menyukai tanaman indah ini, terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu senang melakukan pekerjaan ini.

"Yah, Gaara-sama. Aku punya toko bunga di Konoha. Kalau anda berada di sana, berkunjunglah kalau ada waktu."

"Hmm… apa ini bunga mawar?" Karena warnanya yang indah merah merekah, membuat pemimpin desa ini ingin menyentuhnya.

"Hati-hati Gaara-sama!" serunya memperingatkan namun terlambat.

"Ough.." erangnya sedikit kesakitan. Telunjuknya mengeluarkan tertusuk duri sehingga membentuk lubang kecil dan mengeluarkan cairaan merah kental. Dengan segera Ino mendekatinya dan melihat salah satu jari pemuda ini.

Gaara terkejut, ketika Ino langsung menghisap jarinya. Membuat jantungnya lebih berdebar dibanding sebelumnya, menciptakan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Sementara Ino tak menyadari bahwa pria di depannya sedang berdiri kaku karena perbuatannya.

_Aquamarine_-nya melebar saat melihat sang _turquoise_ sedang memandangnya dengan tajam. Baru menyadari kelakuannya yang ingin menolong kage muda itu, justru menimbulkan suasana kikuk di antara keduanya.

"Ma-maaf Gaara-sama," ucapnya sedikit gugup. Namun Gaara hanya diam memandangnya. Ino jadi salah tingkah, sehingga terburu-buru beranjak dari posisinya. Namun ia tak melihat di depannya ada lubang pasir sehingga…

"Aaaahhh!"

_WUUZZ_

Dia menutup mata, merasakan pasir seakan membungkus tubuhnya dan membawanya dan meyandarkan ke suatu yang padat. Kelopaknya mulai terbuka, sesekali mengerjapkan untuk membuat penglihatannya terasa normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ino?"

_DEG_

Debaran aneh mulai dirasakannya, membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah cantiknya. Bukan karena pemuda ini menyebutnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tapi karena wajahnya sangat dekat, hampir membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan, saat ino mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, bersamaan dengan itu pria ini menunduk.

Keduanya hanya bergeming, dengan saling memandang satu sama lain. _Turquoise_ tengah menatap intens _aquamarine _yang jernih. Seakan penasaran, pemilik iris kehijauan justru mendekati benda sewarna laut itu, hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Sementara pemilik biru itu bertambah gugup bukan main.

"Eh, kalian sedang apa di depan rumah?" Suara itu mengagetkan mereka. Merasa posisi mereka sedikit 'aneh' membuat mereka salah tingkah dan menjauhkan diri

"Sepertinya kita mengganggu ya? Dan juga aku sepertinya ketinggalan berita, Kankuro," kata wanita yang mengikat empat rambutnya, melirik Gaara dan menyeringai.

Ino semakin merah padam. Namun reaksi Gaara biasa saja, kembali normal, tak menanggapi godaan kakaknya.

.

**美しい雪**

.

Ino berada di perjalanan menuju kantor Kazekage. Sudah saatnya ia pulang. Sebelumnya ia mengemasi barangnya dan berpamitan dengan Temari dan Kankuro. Saat memasuki kantor itu, Ino bisa menangkap pembicaraan beberapa _kunoichi_ Suna.

"Kau tahu Gaara-sama akan menikahi gadis Suna," kata gadis yang memiliki rambut pendek kecoklatan

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Para tetua ingin Kazekage memiliki istri. Dan mereka telah memberikan calon yang pantas," ucap kunoichi yang satunya.

"Aku harap Gaara-sama memilihku."

"Itu tak mungkin. Pastinya Gaara-sama akan menikah dengan gadis Suna yang memiliki derajat tinggi di desa ini."

.

Dia berjalan agak lunglai setelah mendengar sekilas pembicaraan para ninja itu. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya ketika mendengarnya. Dia mengerti sang Kage selaku pemimpin di desa ini menikah sunggulah wajar apalagi umurnya sekitar 24 tahun, cukup dewasa membina hubungan serius dengan seorang gadis. Tapi jujur Ino seakan tak menyukainya.

_TOK TOK_

"Masuk!"

Gadis ini memasuki ruangan yang ditempati Kage itu. Dan sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika matanya saling tatap dengan pria yang tengah duduk.

"Aku pamit pulang, Gaara-sama."

"Hmm… terima kasih Ino. Lain kali kalau ada waktu, datanglah kemari."

"Yah… hmm, Gaara-sama selamat yah, anda akan menikah." Pria ini mengerutkan keningnya. Namun dengan cepat menguasai diri dan mengembalikannya ke semula.

"Aa' terima kasih," balasnya dengan sedikit tersenyum, "dan hati-hati."

.

.

**美しい雪**

.

.

"Hei, Ino-_pig_!"

"Eh, kenapa _Forehead_?"

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu, kau ini bertambah aneh saja. Setelah kembalimu dari Suna, kau selalu melamun, Ino. Apa ada pria yang membuatmu gundah gulana seperti ini?" tanya gadis bermata emerald dengan menyeringai.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, _Forehead_. Tak ada sesuatu yang spesial di desa pasir itu."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau Gaara, bagaimana?"

"Eh… itu, tak mungkin Gaara-_sama_ menyukaiku. Aku juga tak menyukainya," ujarnya tak yakin.

"Heh, aku tak bertanya apa kau menyukai kage muda itu, Ino." Gadis yang bernama Sakura semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Berhenti menggodaku, _Forehead_. Sana keluar dari tokoku, Sudah tak ada yang ingin kau beli 'kan!" Ino cemberut, sedang yang di dekatnya terkikik pelan.  
>.<p>

Sudah dua bulan, ia meninggalkan Suna. Tak kunjung membuat Ino melupakan lelaki itu. Membuat dirinya sering melamun. Melihat bayang-bayang pemuda itu seakan ada di depannya. Tak dipungkiri, wanita berambut pirang ini sering kali menggelengkan kepalanya,untuk membuyarkan khayalannya tentang dia.

'Kenapa dia selalu muncul?' Sadar Ino, dia pasti sudah menikah,' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan toko, menuju suatu tempat , namun sebelumnya menutup toko bunganya, selagi tak ada pengunjung yang ingin membeli benda aneka warna itu. Mungkin pikirnya, berkeliling di desa ini bisa melupakannya.

.

**美しい雪**

.

Dia berada tak jauh dari pusat desa, berdiam diri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon, menghadap ke sungai yang dialiri air yang jernih dengan permukaannya yang mengkilap diterpa sinar sang surya. Di tambah semilir angin yang bertiup, sehingga dirinya betah berada di tempat ini. Menikmati rasa sejuk yang menerpanya, berakibat rasa kantuk mulai mendera.

Warna langit mulai berubah, mulai kuning keemasan. Dikarenakan sang penerang akan kembali ke peraduannya. Tampak sekelompok burung-burung menari di sana, mencari suatu tempat untuk dihinggapi dan ditempati semalam. Sama halnya sosok ini pun setelah menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu, ia beranjak pulang.

Wajahnya menampakkan raut keheranan melihat beberapa ninja, yang pastinya bukan ninja di sini, namun dari desa lain, sedang berada di depan kediamannya. Rasa penasaran menggeluti pikirannya, saat dengan jelas melihat lambang yang dipakai ninja itu. lambang yang tak asing menurutnya.

"Hai, Ino-chan!" sapa seorang gadis.

"Te-temari-san!"

"Kami sudah lama menunggumu, Ino! Tapi dia sangat sabar menanti kedatanganmu, ucap seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal Ino, terlebih saat pemuda ini menunjuk pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya, sedang menatapnya.

"Kankuro-san, eh Ga-gaara sama!"

"Ino, kenapa kau tak mengatakan pada Tou-san kalau kazekage ini akan datang melamarmu?"

"Eh, maksud Tou-san apa?"

.

**美しい雪**

.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Gaara-sama? Aku pikir anda telah menikah dengan gadis Suna."

"Tapi aku inginnya menikah denganmu." Ino merasa wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Kita belum terlalu lama saling mengenal."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu. Apa kau tak suka? Kalau begitu aku akan membatalkannya."

"Eh, jangan Gaara-sama!" serunya dan tak sengaja memegang jemari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, "ma-maaf Gaara-sama aku tak sengaja," jawabnya setelah menarik tangannya. Tingkah Ino membuat Sabaku muda ini sedikit mengulum senyum.

Selang waktu, keduanya terdiam. Bingung akan berbicara apa. Walau wajah mereka kelihatan biasa-biasa saja namun mereka berusaha mati-matian mengontrol debaran aneh yang semakin bertalu hebat.

"Boleh aku bertanya Gaara-sama?"

"Hmm."

"Kenapa anda melamarku?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

"Begitu..."

"Ino!"

"Yah, Gaara-sama."

"Setelah kita menikah nanti, sebaiknya kau memanggilku dengan Gaara."

"Aa', i-iya," jawabnya gugup dan lagi-lagi wajahnya yang putih bersih kembali merona, mengingat ia akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang tak pernah ia duga.

Kedua melihat kunang-kunang, berkelip-kelip dengan cahaya kecil seakan membawa lampu penerang, melintasi pepohonan dan hinggap di salah satu dahan. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depan keduanya amatlah indah. Permukaan air sungai yang ditimpa cahaya anggun dari sang rembulan, memberikan kesan yang cantik untuk dipandang. Tempat yang siangnya dikunjungi oleh Ino, tak terpikir akan dikunjunginya kembali, bersama seseorang yang telah mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Keduanya menikmati keindahan, walau suasana hening lebih banyak tercipta. Tapi mereka sungguh menyukainya. Dan Ino tak tahu jika pemuda Sabaku ini selalu berhasil mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

.

_What makes you different, makes you beautifu  
>What's there inside you, shining still to me<br>In your eyes I see  
>All the love I'll ever need<br>What makes you different makes you beautiful to me  
><em>.

.

**Flashback end**

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hm?" Lamunannya buyar, saat suara yang terdengar di gendang telinganya, menyadarkannya.

"Aku tak diam."  
>"Sejak tadi kau hanya diam dan memandangku. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"<p>

"Tak ada."

"Kau masih saja ketus. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Gaara!"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanyanya. Sedangkan wanita yang berbaring di sampingnya merengut kesal.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu."

"Aku memang tak tahu, Ino."

"Kau ini…"

Setelah berkata singkat seperti itu, Ino berbalik. Memunggungi pemuda yang membuatnya kesal. Sedangkan dia membentuk lengkungan manis yang dilakukan oleh bibirnya. Tersenyum melihat tingkah wanitanya seperti itu. Sedikit kekanakan tapi sanggup membuat Kazekage muda ini gemas melihatnya. Secara perlahan, ia mendekatinya.

Degap jantungnya berdetak secara tak wajar. Memompa darah dengan kecepatan yang tidak pada biasanya. Bagaikan tersengat listrik saat lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat wajahnya merona saat punggungnya mengenai dada bidang yang sedang menghimpitnya. Mampu merasakan debaran pemilik jantung yang tengah mendekapnya.

Walau sebulan ia telah menjadi istri pemimpin desa ini, perlakuan suaminya yang seperti ini hampir sering dirasakannya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, cara memperlakukannya dengan lembut walau sangat jarang berkata romantis sanggup membuat wanita ini meleleh, selalu merasakan ada semacam ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap yang tengah menggelitik perutnya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. Bisa dikatakan pemuda pemilik _turquoise _ini lebih menunjukkan rasa peduli dan sayangnya melalui perbuatan.

Awalnya, _kunoichi_ yang memiliki jurus _Shintenshin_, menganggap sosok lelaki ini sangat arogan, tak banyak bicara dan kaku. Watak yang hampir sama dimiliki oleh pemuda yang sempat ia sukai, membuatnya harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya untuk memperebutkannya. Namun beberapa minggu tinggal di Suna menggantikan tugas Sakura, bisa menimbulkan rasa kagum di benaknya, tak menolak pesona yang dimiliki pemuda Sabaku bertato 'Ai' mampu mengisi relung hatinya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku tak memilih gadis Suna melainkan dirimu? Itu yang kau maksud 'kan?" tanyanya. Dan Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karena…" Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga istrinya.

Dan apa reaksi Ino?

_BLUSH_

Merah karena malu. Itulah reaksi yang terlihat dari paras cantiknya. Wajahnya semakin memerah saja saat suaminya berbisik kepadanya.

"_Hontouni daisuki_," ujarnya lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kau pernah mengatakannya," balas wanita ini sembari tersenyum. Yah, ini sudah kedua kalinya ucapan itu terdengar. Karena pertama kalinya kalimat itu terdengar, saat malam yang akan mereka lalui berdua. Malam dimana keduanya telah menautkan cincin di jari manis mereka, ikrar untuk saling memiliki dan resmi menjadi sepasang yang akan selalu bersama.

Gaara membalikkan tubuh istrinya dengan menarik pelan punggungnya, agar bisa berhadapan dan melihat wajahnya kembali.

"Sekarang tidurlah," sambil memeluk kembali wanita berambut pirang ini, menekan kepalanya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Gaara-kun, aku juga men-"

"Sudahlah. Cepatlah tidur!" Dia memotong pembicaraan Ino. Dan menekan kepalanya agak kuat.

"Kazekage bodoh! Aku bisa mati karena sesak." Pemilik _turquoise _tertawa kecil. Entah sejak kapan wajahnya bisa menampilkan mimik sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya. Mungkin dikarenakan gadis yang kini telah jadi miliknya mampu mengubahnya mulai terbuka, jujur tentang perasaannya. Yang telah menemani hari-harinya saat ninja medis ini berada di desanya.

Gaara sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, lengannya berpindah mendekap punggung Ino. Kecupan di kening dilakukannya, sebagai tanda pengantar tidur.

"Oyasumi Gaara-kun."

"Hmm."

Ino menyusupkan dirinya pada dada bidang milik suaminya yang terhalang oleh piyama yang dikenakan. Hangat menyelimuti dirinya berada di posisi itu. Menyesap aroma yang sangat disukainya. Yang akan sering ia hirup, mungkin dalam frekuensi hitungan jam, hari, minggu, bulan dan… ah, jelasnya dalam tiap waktu yang tak bosannya untuk berganti.

Yang pastinya sampai akhir waktu berujung pada keduanya.

.

.

_Kau tak tahu, bahwa kau telah menyentuhku_

_Menyentuh sanubariku sampai ke dasar_

_Sampai hal yang sekecil pun_

_Telah menarik hatiku tuk tertuju padamu_

_Memberikan getaran aneh, yang tak biasa_

_Namun semakin ku mengenalmu_

_Aku pun tahu apa yang kini kurasakan_

_Dan mengerti apa yang membuatmu berbeda_

_._

_Kau mengajariku tentang cinta_

_Cinta yang kau perlihatkan dari mata dan lakumu_

_Kau sangatlah cantik…_

_Tak hanya fisikmu_

_Namun yang ada di dirimulah yang membuatmu semakin seperti itu_

_Hingga membuatku tak berpaling darimu_

_._

_Jika kau bertanya lagi kenapa kau yang kupilih_

_Jawabannya akan sama seperti tadi_

_._

_**Karena di mata dan hatiku**_

_**Kaulah **_

_**yang**_

_**Terindah…**_

.

.

.

.

.

**~Owari~**

**The End**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gmna minna? Gomen klo jelek bin gaje…soalny yuki ngrasa ini msh kurang, kurang garam, kurang penyedap #waduh, mulai ngaco<p>

O'iyah lgu di chap ini prna jd ost Princess Diary. Untuk chap slnjutny, Yuki kasih tau yg bakal jd songfic,

Everyday I love you (Boyzone), Can't help falling in love (A*teens), Pretty boy (M2M), if your heart not in it (westlife),

Tebak, yg mn dlu Yuki bwt dluan. Klo diliat, lgu di atas uda lama bnget jaman baheula, tp msih demen smpe skrang… *maklumi sj author ini pnyuka lgu jadul ^_^*. Mungkin nntiny stelah itu gliran lgu jpan.

See ya the next chap!

Wasurenai, **R E V I E W**


End file.
